prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Falls Count Anywhere: The Greatest Street Fights
Falls Count Anywhere: The Greatest Street Fights is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment looking back on the Greatest Street Fights in WWE history. Disc One *Pat Patterson vs. Sgt. Slaughter in an Ally Fight **Madison Square Garden • May 4, 1981 *Jimmy Valiant and Ms. Atlanta Lively vs. Midnight Express (w/ Jim Cornette) in a Atlanta Street Fight **Starrcade 1995 • November 28, 1985 *Doom (Butch Reed & Ron Simmons) © (w/ Teddy Long) vs. Four Horsemen (Arn Anderson & Barry Windham) in a Street fight for the WCW World Tag Team Championship **Starrcade 1990 • December 16, 1990 *Sting vs. Cactus Jack in a Falls Count Anywhere match **Beach Blast 1992 • June 20, 1992 *Crush vs. Randy Savage in a Falls Count Anywhere match **WrestleMania X • March 20, 1994 *Booker T and Sting vs. The Road Warriors in a Chicago Street Fight **Uncensored 1996 • March 24, 1996 *Nation of Domination (Faarooq, Savio Vega & Crush) vs. The Legion of Doom in a Six-Man Tag Team Chicago Street Fight **WrestleMania 13 • March 23, 1997 *Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Bret Hart in a Street fight **Monday Night Raw • April 21, 1997 Disc Two *Cactus Jack vs. Triple H (w/ Chyna) in a Falls Count Anywhere match **Monday Night Raw • September 22, 1997 *Taz vs. Bam Bam Bigelow in a Falls Count Anywhere Death match **Heat Wave (1998) • August 2, 1998 *Al Snow vs. Hardcore Holly in a Hardcore match for the vacant WWF Hardcore Championship **St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House • February 14, 1999 *The Rock vs. Triple H in a Fully Loaded Strap match **Fully Loaded 1999 • July 25, 1999 *Test vs. Shane McMahon in a Greenwich Street Fight **SummerSlam 1999 • August 22, 1999 *The Big Show © vs. Kane (w/ Tori) for the WWF Championship (Another stipulation was, if Kane lost Tori would spend the holidays with X-Pac) **Monday Night Raw • December 20, 1999 *Crash Holly © vs. The Headbangers for the WWF Hardcore Championship **Friday Night Smackdown • March 16, 2000 *Vince McMahon (WWF Owner) vs. Shane McMahon (wCw Owner) in a Street Fight **Monday Night Raw • October 29, 2001 *Ric Flair vs. Vince McMahon in a Street Fight **Royal Rumble 2002 • January 20, 2002 Disc Three *Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H in a Unsanctioned Street Fight **SummerSlam 2002 • August 25, 2002 *Triple H (w/Ric Flair) vs. Kevin Nash (w/Shawn Michaels) in a Street Fight for the World Heavyweight Championship **Insurrextion 2003 • June 7, 2003 *Melina © vs. Mickie James in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Women's Championship **Monday Night Raw • March 5, 2007 *Triple H vs. Umaga in a Street fight **Cyber Sunday 2007 • October 28, 2007 *Umaga vs. John Cena in a Street fight **Monday Night Raw • June 16, 2008 *D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) vs. The Legacy (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase) in a Submissions Count Anywhere match **Breaking Point 2009 • September 13, 2009 *Rey Mysterio vs. Batista in a Street fight **Friday Night Smackdown • December 11, 2009 *Randy Orton vs. Cody Rhodes in a Street fight *Friday Night Smackdown • November 4, 2011 External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases